


Four Weddings and a Mating

by Ehann



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Sweetheart, Dean/Cas Tropefest (Supernatural), Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, SO MANY WEDDINGS, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Shy Dean Winchester, True Mates, sam is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehann/pseuds/Ehann
Summary: It's really not fair that all of Castiel's friends keep getting married while he can't even get a second date.
Relationships: Amelia Novak/Jimmy Novak, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gadreel/Hannah (Supernatural), Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 225
Collections: Dean/Cas Tropefest 2021 Mid-Winter 5k





	Four Weddings and a Mating

Four Weddings and a Mating

Author note: Covid is not a thing here but ABO is. Roll with it.

If you had told Castiel Novak last year that he would attend something like 5 weddings in the span of a single year, he would have scoffed. Unfortunately for him, that’s exactly what happened.

He lives a relatively quiet and simple life. He’s a single Omega of 35 years. He lives by himself, he has a good job that he doesn’t hate (executive secretary for the Vice President of Finance at the local bank), benefits which pay most of the cost for his suppressants and blockers, a week of heat leave every 3 months and 4 weeks of paid vacation time.

He’s tried and failed at Bumble, eHarmony, and Match. He refuses to open the Grindr app on principles. Most people in his age bracket are already mated, or married, or both. The problem he has with dating is independent from his looks. Meaning, he gets plenty of first dates, but rarely a second and never a third. His twin Jimmy, identical in everything except subgender, never had any issues with finding partners. The problem, Cas knew, was clearly his personality and at this point in his life he cared little about fixing whatever was wrong.

So he stopped looking. Stopped swiping through pictures, stopped sending “Hi how are you?” messages and then stopped trying completely. He took those feelings of inadequacy and rejection and buried them deep. And if he took them out to look at them, and feel sorry for himself every so often, well. Nobody needs to know.

**March** :  
Hannah and Gadreel have already mated but they get married for good measure in late March. Hannah is Castiel’s cousin on his mother’s side. She met Gadreel when she took her car to the shop for an oil change and couldn't stop scenting it afterwards. The wedding is outside at a park, and the service is pleasant enough that Castiel doesn't mind too much being trussed up in a penguin suit. He throws rice dutifully, and raises a glass, and tries not to feel lonely, the way he often does when everyone is paired off except him. 

**April** :  
Jimmy and Amelia are waiting to mate until after they say their vows. It's less old fashioned and more “new fashioned’, that is to say it’s way more common to bite first and then fill out the paperwork. They’ve been dating for nearly 18 months. Castiel gets to be the best man because Jimmy is his identical twin and younger brother by about 90 seconds. Jimmy is a lawyer and works as a public defender. Amelia is a social worker. They met in a Police station while Amelia was arguing with the desk clerk about a client. Jimmy intervened before Amelia got arrested for assaulting a police officer, and they’ve been inseparable ever since.

Their wedding takes place at the family church. He tries not to pull at his bow tie, but church always makes him feel anxious and out of place. He believes in God, just not in religion. At the reception there is no cake smashing, or garter belt throwing. Just tasteful toasts and aged champagne. It's a cash bar. Castiel spends most of the evening talking to one of Jimmy’s friends, a tall lawyer with entirely ridiculous hair. His scent is pleasant, and Castiel likes it okay, except he feels like it's missing something. He gets pleasantly tipsy with Jimmy’s friend and listens to a bunch of tales about a girlfriend and older brother that he will never meet. 

**June** :  
Adam and Michael have already mated. Michael is nearly 12 years older than Adam which throws both families into a tailspin and ensures as much drama as possible. Michael is Castiel’s and Jimmy’s oldest brother. Adam’s half brother is Jimmy’s friend with the stupid hair. In addition, he does the books for the same shop that Gadreel works at. Castiel discovers that Jimmy’s friend with the hair is Sam, Adam’s best man. But only because the other brother Dan, or Don is sick at home. Gabriel, the second oldest Novak brother, stands up with Michael. The ceremony is thankfully less uptight than Jimmy’s was, and even better, there is an open bar.

Castiel visits with Gadreel, and says hello to Sam, and then the happy couple of course, who keep trying to sneak away to the rest rooms for “freshening up”. Adam already has several love bites on his neck and Michael’s lips are suspiciously swollen. Cas nurses a beer for an hour and then escapes.

 **July** :  
In July Castiel, somewhat inexplicably in his opinion, receives a wedding invitation for a Sam Winchester and Jessica Moore. He spends about ten minutes trying to figure out who these people are. He sighs deeply and regrets his life choices. No one, NO ONE, could possibly deserve attendance at 4 weddings in less than half a year. At this rate he’s going to need to declare bankruptcy from all the wedding gifts. He cracks open a beer and contemplates how many other single but dating people he knows and tries to predict how many more weddings he might have to attend in coming months. He slumps into his favorite chair and looks again at the invitation. At the bottom, embossed in gold are the words: Open bar. Fuck it, then. 

The next day he mails his RSVP.

 **August** :  
Sam and Jessica’s wedding is held at the local botanical garden which makes for an incredibly beautiful setting for photos, but is also incredibly HOT. Castiel is using his strongest blockers today; not just the spray for his pits and neck, but the 24 hour tablet that eradicates his scent and prevents slicking for the entire day. Unfortunately, those are for special occasions only because the side effects (hunger, mood swings) are deeply unpleasant. 

When guests start gathering, he’s pleasantly surprised to find that he knows more than a few of them, including two of his brothers. Michael and Adam are still sickeningly in love. Fortunately Jimmy is wearing a nice shirt and slacks combo, while Castiel is wearing his good suit, minus the waistcoat. He is not in the mood to deal with people ooh-ing and aah-ing about the twin thing.

He tries and fails to get comfortable in the folding metal chair. The best man is Sam’s oft mentioned older brother _Dean_ (not Dan as it turns out). Castiel mentally acknowledges how unfairly attractive Dean is, and in self defense, decides the man must be mated. Unless this Dean is a total asshole, Cas can’t believe someone hasn’t scooped him up already.

Unfortunately for Castiel the service is quite beautiful, and he discreetly wipes his eyes. For one heart stopping second he makes eye contact with Dean, and the world stops turning. Dean keeps staring right back at Castiel like it’s his job. Taken, he’s taken, Cas tells himself, forcing his eyes elsewhere as the blood rushes to his face. For one terrifying moment Cas thinks he’s going into heat. His body flushes all over, and then...nothing. The heat-sense ebbs away and he breathes a sigh of relief. The ceremony goes on for another half an hour, and when it’s finally done, Castiel heads directly to the bar.

As usual, he’s the only single person at the whole fucking wedding. Michael and Gabriel join him at the bar and they all do some shots. Appetizers as well as alcohol are freely flowing and Castiel is more than a little buzzed. His belly is full, and he’s sipping a mixed drink that Gabriel talked him into. (It’s blue, and yes, there is a tiny umbrella involved). He’s not paying attention to much of anything in particular when a warm body wedges in next to him.

He’s fiddling with his itsy bitsy umbrella, rolling it between his fingers when he glances over and is face to face with Dean Winchester of the clear green eyes and absurdly long eyelashes. To his surprise, Dean just blinks at him like he’s rebooting, and Castiel is concerned.

“Are you all right?” he asks, leaning in. Dean’s cheeks flush a lovely pink.

Dean clears his throat. “Uh, yeah. Hey.” Neither one of them look away. “I’m Dean,” he says finally. 

“Call me Cas,” Castiel says, and with effort, pulls away from the intense eye contact to take a much needed drink.

“What are you drinking?” Dean says. His voice sounds strained.

“Ah-I don’t know exactly. My brother got it for me.” Castiel doesn’t intend it, but his emphasis on brother makes it sounds like a curse.

Dean barks a laugh. “Brothers, right. I have two myself. How many you got?”

Cas isn’t sure what the purpose of this conversation is. He can’t imagine why Dean is even talking to him. “Far, far too many.” He steals a peek at Dean expecting him to be completely checked out but nope, his body is angled toward Cas, and he’s shredding a napkin while staring him down. Castiel swallows, then adds, “That’s Gabriel on the other side of me,” he gestures to the shorter man on his other side. “I think you know Michael, already.” He jerks his chin in that direction.

Dean glowers. “Him, I know. The guy that’s like 20 years older than my baby brother, yeah.”

“Oh, come on now,” Castiel says, “It’s really closer to ten.”

“That-that’s not that much better,” Dean sputters. “Don’t you think people should be closer in age?”

This whole conversation is ridiculous, Cas thinks, and takes a long swallow of his blue drink. “I think,” he says firmly, “That if I found _my_ mate, I wouldn't care how old he was.” He turns on his stool, so he is facing Dean. “I would move Heaven, Hell and Purgatory to be with him.”

“So, you don’t have a mate yet, do you have a boyfriend? Or, girlfriend, I don’t judge.” Dean smiles like it’s a loaded weapon.

Castiel’s mouth tightens. “Would I be at a wedding, _by myself_ ,” he says irritably, “if I had a significant other?” He glares at his empty glass on the bar.

“Oh, come on,” Dean tells him. “It’s not that bad.”

“Please, like _you_ know what it’s like to be single.” Castiel says without thinking. He looks over, but Dean is looking down at his fingernails. Oh, he realizes. _Oh_. He reaches out and lays a hand on the other man’s shoulder, squeezing gently.

“I thought for sure you must be mated,” Castiel says into the sudden silence, his voice gentle.

Dean sighs. “Yeah, well, a lot of people think that, but nobody ever actually _asks_.” He’s staring straight ahead. “It’s like, oh, you’re nice to look at but no need for you to like, speak, or have an opinion, just some dumb knot-head.” He runs a hand through his light brown hair.

“I didn’t know,” Castiel says. “I’m...look, I’m on some heavy duty suppressants right now so I can’t tell an Alpha from an Omega today.” He hesitates but adds, “Some people really like weddings, but they just make me feel sad. And that’s not exactly something I’m proud of.”

The poor napkin Dean’s been tearing up is basically just paper fluff now. “Hey, do you maybe...wanna get out of here?”

Castiel finishes his drink. He slides off the stool and says, “Let’s go.”

XXXXX

His whole body hurts. With every twitch, his thighs are protesting, and his abdominal muscles are so sore it hurts to take a deep breath. And he’s completely naked. He breathes in anyway, and scent explodes across his senses.

 _That’s mine_ , is the first thing he thinks, before he’s even really woken up. Castiel knows that scent even though he’s never smelled it before. Top notes of leather and dark chocolate and a hint of vanilla. He hears himself growling, something he _never_ does, Omegas, just...don’t. Usually. His focus has narrowed down to a single word, and that word is _MATE_. 

He opens his eyes, squinting against the bright beam of sunlight slanting through the curtains. After his eyes adjust, he discovers his mate (!) is still sleeping next to him, on his stomach with one arm possessively over Castiel’s stomach. His head is turned away from him though. 

He reaches out slowly, and strokes a gentle hand down his mate’s shoulder. The other man shifts, then goes completely still. Cas hears the start of a deep rumbling growl. His mate pulls Castiel closer, shifting so their legs are intertwined. He stretches, and buries his face in Castiel’s neck. “Mate,” the alpha says, and Cas nods. 

“Yes, you are.” He sucks a bruise onto his mate’s, onto _Dean’s_ neck. “My Alpha,” Castiel says, sliding his arms underneath Dean’s body and holding him close. “I’ve been waiting for you, for so _long_ ,” he says plaintively.

Dean’s eyes are glinting red, and his scent is thickening, deepening. He’s going into rut soon. “I came late to Gadreel’s wedding. I saw you there, but I couldn’t get up the nerve to talk to you. And, um, I might have thought you had a girlfriend for a while. Sam, my brother, set me straight after Jimmy and Amelia’s wedding. I was gonna make myself talk to you at Adam’s wedding but-”

“You were sick,” Castiel said slowly. Wonderingly. His body felt flushed and waves of heat swept from his head down his entire body.

“I asked Sammy to invite you to his wedding,” Dean confesses. “I couldn’t figure out any other pretext to get to know you a little. Sam told me that you don’t date.”

Pure joy bubbles up out of him and he’s laughing, Castiel is _laughing_. “Because people don’t want to date _me_!,” he explains, burying his face in the hollow of Dean’s throat. “I’m first-date only material.” He giggles some more into his mate’s skin.

Dean hums into Cas’s shoulder. He licks the scent gland hidden there. “Mmm. You smell so good. _So_ freaking good.” He trails kisses up the side of his neck. “You smell like sunshine and dandelions, and fresh cut grass.” He inhales, scenting deeply. “You’re the first day of summer, you smell like home.”

“Mate,” Castiel answers, simply. He rolls them over so he’s straddling Dean. Castiel’s skin is heating as they speak. “What are your thoughts about mating in haste?”

Dean’s eyes flash red. He shifts under Castiel so that his filling cock is pressing up against his ass. “Take me, I’m yours,” he grins up at his Omega, and pulls him down on top of him. He holds Castiel’s face in his large hands and presses their lips together. Dean’s mouth is positively sinful, soft perfect lips. He nips at Castiel’s bottom lip, and they’re kissing deeply, tongues sliding together and rocking against each other.

Cas is still pretty sore from last night but the suppressants are well and truly gone now, and his body’s biology is for once helping him out. His ass is tingling and he feels a tickle of dampness start. His vision is tinged gold at the edges and he knows his eyes have turned. His Mate is here, and they’ve jump started each other’s cycle. 

He takes Dean’s hands and pins them over his head. “How do you feel about being restrained?”

“Uh, enthusiastic?”

Castiel’s grin is feral. Dean’s rather large cock is fully hard now, and Castiel squirms on top of it. The heartfelt moan is music to his ears. Then he leans down close and licks a stripe up Dean’s neck, stopping to nibble on his mating gland. “I’m gonna ride you until I come, Alpha.”  
He captures his mates beautiful lips with his own, loving the feel of him. Dean kisses back eagerly, straining upwards for more.

“You fucked me so good last night, Alpha,” Cas purrs in Dean’s ear. “Help open me up?”

**Still August**  
It's August, there’s a wedding, and Castiel is again in a penguin suit. He’s standing on a beach and his hair is blowing like crazy. 

He knows everyone at this wedding. His brothers and their mates, plenty of cousins, a few work friends, and...Well. One other person he knows will be here shortly.

He’s standing by himself, but he’s not alone. 

His mate, his beautiful, wonderful mate is walking up the beach. He’s dressed up in a tuxedo and has a large bouquet of wildflowers. Sweet yellow dandelions feature prominently, with sunflowers, and tiger lilies. The closer he gets, the wider his smile is.

Cas sees his own bite scar on Dean’s neck. He sees the love of his goddamned life.

Dean hands off the bouquet to Sam, and reaches out for Castiel’s hands. He leans close, whispering, “You were right, I only needed a first date to know I wanted you for the rest of my life.” He squeezes Cas’s fingers. “You ready for this?”

Castiel looks out at his family, his friends. He snorts but his eyes are sparkling. “Of course I am. You know I love weddings.”

Fin.


End file.
